


Taking The City By Storm

by Cephy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, what if Riku could still do his special attacks from re:Chain of Memories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking The City By Storm

They were running through the City That Never Was with a pack of Neo-Shadows on their heels and Donald and Goofy left two streets back, and Sora couldn't stop grinning anyway. Because he had _Riku_ right there beside him, and he'd been dreaming about that for too long to not feel a little bit psyched, even if the Heartless just _kept coming_. And coming. And coming. He didn't need Riku's incredulous, sidelong looks to know he was being stupid, but he couldn't seem to stop.

It was only a matter of time before they got backed into a corner, though. Sora could hear Donald squawking at them from entirely too far away; there was no chance they'd get there in time to help. The Heartless seemed to know it, too, swelling up from the ground in even greater numbers, pressing Sora back towards the wall-- not too much for him to handle, of course, but _man_, come _on_\-- and he heard Riku shout his name just as his back hit the bricks.

Sora managed to peer through the press in time to see Riku's face twist in a kind of grimace that looked entirely too much like pain. Sora saw Riku's lips move, saw his eyes close, and then he lost sight of his friend entirely as darkness seared purple-blue across the space between them. When his vision cleared, Riku's arms were wide and his head thrown back, but only for a split second, and then Sora nearly choked as Riku seemed to sag all at once.

But-- the heartless weren't attacking. In fact, they looked like they'd been thown back a few paces, and Riku--

Riku was wearing black. Black and purple and blue, all the shades of night made solid and covering Riku from neck to toe. It was too familiar, full of too many bad memories-- but the heartless symbol was gone from the chest of that tight uniform, and it was still Riku's face at the top of it. And the grimly determined look on that face was _definitely_ all Riku.

Something dark burned away two Shadows on Sora's right. Four more tumbled forward to take their place, but suddenly Riku was just _there_, yelling something fierce and wild as he flipped himself up to come at the heartless from above. There was more of that purple light gathering around him as he landed, swirling and reaching like it was alive, following him in streamers as Riku suddenly managed to be _everywhere_, flashing in and out of sight, slashing the heartless into nothingness with a grim determination.

Sora shook himself out of it just in time to block the Shadow pawing at him-- the last one, Riku had somehow taken care of the rest, and _wow_, but that had been quick-- then he was free to stare as Riku finished off the few remaining at the other end of the alley. And he thought he really was _staring_, because-- well, he'd seen Riku fighting, he'd seen him in that costume, he'd seen both at once, but somehow it had never looked quite like _that_. Riku was older, broader in the shoulders, and the sleek lines of that armour hugged muscles that hadn't been there before.

Sora relucantly admitted himself impressed. But just a little.

Really.

When the last Shadow popped, Sora pushed off the wall and approached slowly, feeling a vague satisfaction that even the great Riku was breathing hard after that. He was still in the armour, too, kind of oozing darkness around the edges, and he was looking kind of sidelong at Sora. Kind of-- wary. Which was weird, maybe, but also made a sort of sense, Sora decided after a moment's thought. There was no way to tell where the next batch of Shadows was going to come from, after all. Made sense that Riku would want to keep an eye out. Which didn't really explain why he was just looking at _Sora_, but hey, the logic of Riku worked in mysterious ways.

Up close, the armour was textured almost like leather, almost like metal, but definitely not either. It stretched smoothly as Riku bent his arms, as he _breathed_, without any kind of joint or seam that Sora could see. And it kind of-- _shifted_ if Sora looked at it too long, a slithery kind of movement beneath the surface. It positively reeked of power, for all that it was a power Sora wasn't really familiar with.

For a moment Sora just kept staring, trying to be good, but eventually he couldn't hold it in anymore. "That. That was _so freaking cool_. That jumping thing, how did you _do_ that? Can you teach me?"

Riku stared, mouth actually hanging open, and then-- he threw his head back and laughed in a way that made Sora's eyes go wide, because it wasn't entirely a _happy_ laugh. In fact it sounded a little hysterical but mostly a lot relieved, which was definitely something to wonder about-- only Sora was suddenly too distracted by noticing that with Riku's head back, the armour hugged the line of his throat in a really-- _interesting_ way.

Donald gave a releived squawk from the mouth of the alley, caught up at last, and they had to go, like, _now_, because the next clump of Shadows was already visible, seeping out from the cracked doorway of another building. But Sora slipped a sidelong look at Riku as the dark armour finally vanished in a swirl of shadow. Riku caught his glance, still grinning a bit crookedly, and obligingly smacked the hand that Sora held out to him.

They turned together, bracing to meet the charge.


End file.
